


Good Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, not-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a lovely drawing by the ever talented pembroke. (Sorry for spamming ya'll with fic right now. I'm probably done.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stiles, you are just asking to be pounced on right now.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9363) by pembroke. 



“C’mon, you have to let me see it.”

“No.”

“Derek, Derek, my friend. You have to let me, just--okay, okay. Just a peek. Five minutes.”

“No.”

“Derek, lives depend on me seeing this. You have to.”

“No. Go home, Stiles.”

“ _Derek_ ,” Stiles clings tightly to the wolf’s left bicep and stretches his arm up for the book Derek is holding just out of reach in his right. “I need to know. Everything I’m finding on the internet is _wrong_.”

“Stiles, I am handling the kanima. My pack is also handling the kanima.” Derek elbows Stiles in the chest, lightly on account of Stiles’ human-ness, and then flops onto his couch. “There is no need for you to worry about it.”

Stiles kneewalks on the couch until he can reach for the book again, “Derek, do you not understand my crippling need to know everything I can possibly know about anything relevant to my life?”

“No.”

“ _Derek_ ,” Stiles whines and crawls over Derek trying to get the book. The alpha holds the book up high and Stiles turns over in his lap to grab it. In his shock at having the boy nestled between his thighs, Derek drops the book and it lands smack on Stiles’ stomach. Stiles beams and opens up the Hale bestiary to the section on kanima’s while still tucked up on Derek’s lap.

Derek can’t help but smile wryly at the nerve of him when Stiles reaches up and pats Derek on the head. “Good boy.”

Derek shoves Stiles of his lap and the boy lands on the ground with an “Oof.”

“Unnecessary,” Stiles groans and Derek stalks into the kitchen. When he finishes downing a glass of (admittedly sketchy) water he returns to find Stiles has rolled onto his stomach, but is still on the floor reading the book. “Common lore dictates that kanima’s are traditionally were-jaguars but various hunters and wolves have discovered that they have no true form...”

Derek lays out on the sofa and falls asleep listening to the boy murmur softly to himself.


End file.
